


You Stick It In Me

by Watabi12



Series: Robron Shorts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, sub Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Aaron gets plugged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Seb moved in. (Not an anti-Seb just actually started writing this before he moved in with them.)
> 
> Tumblr: vintage-mist/misty-robron  
> Feel free to comment on here or drop me an ask on tumblr.

Robert had his feet on the desk, ominously balancing his laptop on his legs. He had open a spreadsheet which he was flippantly flicking to and from in between looking on a sex site. He had woken up to Aaron drying off from the shower, completely naked, droplets of water on his skin; hair dripping – he was so hot, standing there – wet, wiping his skin with a towel. He had wanted to pound his beautiful husband into next week. He sat up in bed with sleepy eyes, breathing out in appreciation as he stared at Aaron.

‘What?’ Aaron asked grumpily.

‘Morning to you too,’ Robert snarked back.

Aaron smiled. ‘Stop staring, wierdo.’

‘Why? It’s my favourite view.’ Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband. ‘Look even better with you underneath me.’ Robert stretched lazily on the soft double bed.

‘I just showered! Not my fault that you’re like a dog in heat all the time.’

‘Actually, I think you’ll find that it is,’ Robert smirked.

Aaron pouted playfully. ‘Shut up, Rob. It’s not happening. We need to get Liv ready for school and get to work. Maybe later.’

‘Is that a promise?’        

Aaron turned his back to Robert, giving him the perfect view of his sweet arse. Robert couldn’t stop thinking about thrusting his dick inside of him – his face when he’s inside of him, distant and happy: he wanted that. He wanted him. Aaron pulled his boxers on. Robert crawled over the pristine covers towards the foot of the bed. Aaron laughed, turning around and walking towards him. Aaron bent down and kissed Robert hotly, his fingertips stroking his jawline.

‘Get up and stop being such a slut,’ Aaron tutted. Robert flapped back onto his back in a huff of frustration. ‘Get to work. Now!’ Aaron ignored him, getting dressed around him for the next ten minutes, as he sulked, until Robert reluctantly hurled his body up and placed his feet on the carpet. Aaron gave him a disgruntled look and exited the bedroom. Robert stretched. He dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs, hoping that there was a cup of coffee waiting for him. He could hear Liv and Aaron bickering as he travelled down the stairs.

‘What has school has ever done for anyone?’ Liv snapped.

‘A lot,’ Aaron replied bluntly.

‘ _You_ didn’t go to school.’

‘And look how that turned out for me. Prison. Drugs. A temper.’

‘Shut up,’ Liv interrupted.

‘I mean it, Liv. I’m happy now but that’s only because I found good people to pull me up. It could have been so different for me.’

‘I’ve always got you and Robert and the rest,’ Liv retorted.

‘Liv! Yes but I don’t want that kind of life for you,’ Aaron sighed.

Just as Liv was about to respond, Robert took the last step downstairs.

‘He’s awake,’ Aaron smiled.

‘Miracles exist,’ Liv laughed. Nothing bonded the siblings like their ability to mock Robert, which as a unifying force against a teenager, he was okay with. Robert instinctively moved towards Aaron, placing his hand on the small of his back; Aaron moved his head and Robert met with a kiss.

‘You’re going to miss your bus. Come on!’ Aaron called out. Liv groaned stroppily.

Aaron grabbed Liv’s bag and shimmied her out of the door. Robert was alone.

   He put the coffee down and climbed the stairs again to his bedroom. He instantly sunk to his knees and opened a drawer below the wardrobe. Inside, there was a menagerie of sex paraphernalia: cuffs, collars, vibrator, gags, blindfolds and plugs. Robert fiddled with the contents of the drawer for a second until he found what he was searching for. He pulled out a ruby coloured, glass medium sized plug with a heart carved into it at the end. He bought it for Aaron to use a couple of weeks ago but life had obstructed his plans. Today would be the day, Robert was sure of that. He held it in his hand, feeling the weight of it and heard the door slam. He thought maybe it was Liv bunking already and he sighed in frustration.

‘Robert?’ Aaron called from downstairs. ‘You still here?’

Robert smirked with delight. ‘Up here.’

Aaron followed his voice. ‘I forgot my work keys –,’ Aaron trailed off as he beheld his husband on his knees, holding a plug. Robert licked his lips thinking about waking up to Aaron naked, water droplets dripping from his skin; dark hair curly.

‘I bought this for you a few weeks ago but I hadn’t had a chance to get it out yet,’ Robert explained.

‘So you thought you would just… have a look whilst everyone was out like a weirdo,’ Aaron smiled.

‘I was thinking of taking it to work, actually.’

Aaron’s expression shifted to one that was unreadable. ‘Oh.’ Robert didn’t dare break eye contact with his husband. ‘Well, why don’t we do it now?’ Aaron croaked.

‘And you call me a slut,’ Robert smirked.

‘Shut up.’

‘Bend over then. Take your jeans off.’

Aaron pouted but did as requested. He unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down his legs, promptly followed by his underwear. He bent himself over the foot of the bed with his arms stretched out and his head down. Robert breathed in as he drank in the view. Robert had the fight the urge to whip his dick out and pound him until he screamed.

‘Hurry up, won’t you? We do have a business to run. Just get the lube out and get on with it.’

‘And they say romance is dead.’

Aaron laughed breathily. ‘You’ll like me more later when I’m stretched out.’

Robert moved closer. He rested his fingertips on the exposed skin at the base of Aaron’s back. He kissed his back softly.

‘Stretched out?’ Robert whispered, against Aaron’s skin. ‘No. You’re going to be whimpering for it.’

Aaron moaned softly which made Robert laugh triumphantly. ‘I’m serious, Robert. Get on with it.’

Robert went back over to the drawer and retrieved the lube from it. He squirted some on his fingers and walked back over to Aaron quickly.

‘You’ll tell me if it’s uncomfortable?’

‘I always do, don’t I? Come on.’

Robert swallowed as he pressed his fingertips against his husband’s hole; thinking about him plugged in all day, whilst at work – liaising with customers, talking to Jimmy, filling in paperwork – it was enough to get him hard. ‘Robert. Hurry up.’

‘The more you snap, the worse you’re making it for yourself.’

Aaron turned and glared at Robert which forced Robert to grin back at him with a shit eating smile. Robert pressed inside the man, feeling his body tense as his long figures barricaded inside of him. He slowly pushed his finger in and out until Aaron relaxed. Then, he moved on to two; not letting his husband have a reprieve. His middle and index finger squelching in and out leisurely until Aaron was fashioning a semi. Aaron’s face was bright red as Robert took him with three fingers, he was wriggling slightly now.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Robert asked.

‘No,’ Aaron grumbled.

Robert stuffed his fingers in response, causing Aaron to moan loudly; his body convulsing. ‘Sure about that, are we?’ Before he let Aaron answer, he was pouring more lube straight onto Aaron’s hole and then the plug. Aaron turned back to find that Robert had the plug in his midst. ‘Ready?’

Aaron nodded, breathing slowly. Robert carefully pushed the plug to Aaron’s hole. Aaron groaned as Robert placed the plug inside him; the carved, metal heart slightly sticking out.

   Robert stepped away from Aaron. ‘You look beautiful like that, baby.’

Aaron stood up straight, fidgeting as he adjusted to the sensation of being plugged. He pulled his clothes back up around his waist.

‘Now we can go to work,’ Robert smirked.

Aaron smiled and leant in, kissing Robert softly. ‘Race you there.’


	2. Work It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron talk about their evening plans.

Aaron was in a strange mood. Since he stumbled on Robert fiddling with the plug, it was like a switch had flicked in his head and all he could think about was Robert dominating him. He wanted his husband to _own_ him, degrade him – ruin him. He wanted it so much that his whole body throbbed and vibrated at the thought that his wishes might come true. Robert was capable of taking his breath away and all he had to do was ask. It was what he needed sometimes – to be Robert’s, to have Robert’s full attention, to be able to please his husband and be treated like Robert’s personal plaything; to let Robert make all the decisions and be in control. It wasn’t just sex. It was a stress reliever, it helped him feel safe. There was nowhere else he felt more secure than in Robert’s arms or on his knees by Robert’s feet.

     He was looking at Robert from across the porta-cabin. He had his feet up on his desk, looking at his laptop screen, his usual cocky self. Aaron was trying to fill in the paperwork for the scrapyard. He looked at the figures which all morphed into one black blur and sighed.

‘You okay? Do you need some help?’ Robert asked.

‘No,’ Aaron grunted.

‘I’m not trying to imply you can’t do it on your own -,’ Robert said defensively.

‘I know,’ Aaron interrupted. ‘I’m not stuck. I can’t concentrate.’

‘Why?’

‘You know why,’ Aaron said.

Robert moved his feet and placed his laptop on his desk. He walked over to Aaron’s side, closing the door as he went. He hoisted himself onto Aaron’s desk – his legs dangling close to his husbands.

‘I know that look. You’re thinking about us being together.’

‘You can say sex, Robert,’ Aaron tutted.

‘About having sex then,’ Robert snapped back. ‘Well, are you?’

‘Maybe…’ Aaron paused. ‘I rang up my mam and Liv is having tea at the pub tonight. I told her we needed a relaxing night.’

‘Didn’t tell her what we would really be up though, did you?’ Robert teased. ‘You’re going to be anything but relaxed by the time I’m finished with you.’

‘Shut up.’

     ‘Tell me what you want. What are you thinking about?’ Robert asked, his voice sympathetic and soft.

Aaron shifted in his seat. ‘I want whatever you want.’

Aaron could see that Robert was trying to supress a smile. ‘Me? Are you sure that’s wise?’ Robert slid closer until their knees were touching. He gripped Aaron’s knee and stared him down until Aaron eventually looked away, feeling uneasy. ‘I want to fuck you so hard, you’ll feel me for weeks.’

Aaron swallowed softly. Robert reached up and stroked Aaron’s hair. Aaron let his eyes fall shut, he moved into Robert’s palm for a second, before he came back to reality and pulled himself away. ‘My question still stands. What’s in _your_ head?’

Aaron pictured himself kneeling naked, cuffed and blindfolded, on the kitchen floor, Robert stroking him with a riding crop. He knew that Robert was more into the fact that he wanted to be used than the actual acts. Robert was so good at delivering. It reminded Aaron of when they first started out.

Aaron wet his lips with his tongue before he started to speak. He looked up at Robert with large, innocent eyes – aquatic and bright. ‘I want you to handcuff and blindfold me. Then I want you to command me to kneel on the floor naked.’ Robert didn’t react. He simply nodded. ‘I want you to – stroke me with the riding crop. And then – and then take me onto the sofa and eat me out until I’m begging you to stop and that’s when I want you to fuck me – as hard as you want – as deep as you can go. Make me howl, Robert.’

Robert raised his eyebrows slightly. ‘Fuck,’ Robert cursed under his breath. ‘Tell me why I shouldn’t say to hell with that and bend you over this desk right now?’

Aaron didn’t have an answer to that. He bit his lip nervously, anticipating Robert’s next move. He knew his husband well enough to know he had very little impulse control. ‘Get up now,’ Robert ordered. ‘Turn around, bend over and put your hands flat on the desk.’

‘Robert -,’ Aaron started.

‘Don’t make me drag you.’

     Aaron stood up and did what he was told. He bent over the desk slowly, feeling his hole expand around the plug as he did so. He placed his hands out flat on the desk, the coldness of the wood grounding him. He dropped his head down, letting his neck rest. Robert was behind him before he knew it, pressing his crotch into his arse. Robert’s hand snaked up Aaron’s head, he gripped tightly at his curly dark locks; pulling his head back sharply, causing Aaron to groan quietly. Robert was rock solid against him, he radiated heat to Aaron’s body. ‘Be a good boy for me now and I promise to be ruthless with you later.’

Aaron relaxed into his husband’s body. Robert pounded Aaron softly, the plug pressing into him as he did so. Aaron bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from calling out. Gerry was always milling around somewhere and Jimmy liked to pop in unannounced. They were both still fully clothed and it didn’t last long; a couple of minutes but it felt like a lifetime as Robert hit into the plug with each thrust, the pressure building with each throw. Aaron needed time to go quicker – he’d be ravenous by the time that they made it home but it was a day where time was intent of standing still, Aaron hated how much he enjoyed being tortured.


	3. Conflict Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the painful instalments. Just like to upload as I write.

Aaron pushed the door open silently. Liv had complained about being with Chas for the night but he had told her to deal with it. He kicked his shoes off by the door and turned to find Robert lingering by the table with a strange expression on his face. Aaron moved closer and a smile widened over his face. Robert had laid out implements on the table – handcuffs, a blindfold, a riding crop, lube – and a collar with a lead attached to it. Aaron’s gaze fixed on it for a second. He had worn it before but it was one of the lesser used objects in their sex stash. Aaron hadn’t noticed himself creeping forward until his hands were at the table. Robert moved in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly.

‘You asked what I wanted earlier and -,’ Robert whispered. One arm stretched past Aaron to brush the ebony leather, before his hand went back to Aaron’s waist. Aaron’s skin buzzed at such an obvious display of ownership. He nodded silently, words lost deep within his head. ‘What – what do I call you again?’

Robert kissed Aaron’s neck chastely. ‘Pet?’ Aaron hated being called that and Robert knew it. It sounded like something Audrey from Corrie would say when offering you a brew.

‘Robert,’ Aaron snapped.

Robert chuckled breathily. ‘Little then?’ Aaron clenched his jaw. He wasn’t a pastel princess or a child. The visible annoyance on Aaron’s face seemed to entertain Robert. ‘Slave,’ Robert murmured against Aaron’s skin. This time, it wasn’t a question. Aaron softened, his head falling back onto Robert’s shoulder.

‘Yes,’ he breathed.

‘And what do you call me?’

‘Sir.’

‘Good. Remember the safe words?’

‘How could I forget?’ Aaron said sassily under his breath.

Robert bit down into neck unexpectedly causing Aaron to flinch and curse. Aaron’s whole body buzzed as Robert sank his teeth into his skin. ‘Don’t take that tone with me.’

‘Sorry,’ Aaron stuttered.

‘Good. Now I’m going to tell you take off your clothes and kneel on the floor. The second your knees hit the laminate, you’re my slave. Okay?’

      Aaron nodded. He pulled off his hoodie and his t-shirt with Robert watching intently which made him feel self-conscious of all his scars. They could never escape his past when it was carved into his body. ‘You’re beautiful,’ Robert whispered. Aaron peeked up to find Robert with his eyes slightly closed; his breath drawn. He looked _so in love_. Aaron drank it in.

He unzipped his jeans, pulling his boxers down with them and throwing both of them on the floor messily. He bit his lip anxiously as he walked into the kitchen, pulling his socks from his feet. He breathed in and out once. Robert was still watching, intense and silent. Aaron kneelt on the floor, the coolness of the hard surface vibrating down the skin of his legs. He placed his hands behind his back instinctively.

‘Good boy,’ Robert said. Robert edged closer, throwing his leather jacket on the sofa and rolling up his sleeves.

      Aaron gasped when he felt the tip of the riding crop press on his shoulder. ‘Stand up.’

Robert circled him, settling behind him. He seized Aaron’s wrists, placing them in handcuffs. ‘Don’t want you reaching out for things you aren’t allowed.’ There was a pause. Aaron wondered what Robert was doing behind him but he knew better than to turn around. ‘I’m going to unplug you.’ It wasn’t a question. Unplugging wasn’t always pleasant. Robert pushed Aaron towards the sink. ‘Bend over.’ Aaron’s soft body settled against the hard metal surface. Robert didn’t hang around. Aaron felt the plug inch out of him. Robert was slow and steady, trying to be as safe as possible.

It took Robert almost four whole minutes to remove it. FOUR AGONISING MINUTES. Aaron knew that he was just milking it for dramatic effect. When he pulled out the last inch of the plug, Aaron suddenly felt empty – like he didn’t have anything branding him Roberts. Robert pulled him up from the sink roughly. He wasted no time in folding a piece of black cotton around Aaron’s eyes. He felt Robert squeeze the material around the back of his head as he fastened it. ‘Down, slave.’ Robert pushed Aaron to the floor by his shoulders. Aaron was kneeling in the kitchen, naked and completely at the mercy of his husband. Robert pressed the riding crop to Aaron’s chest, sliding it over his nipple. Aaron shuddered.

      ‘All mine. Every inch of you is mine.’ Robert moved the riding crop down to Aaron’s abdomen. Aaron squirmed. The one thing that he loved and hated about Robert in equal measure was the fact that he was a complete loose cannon – he played by his own rules and he did what he wanted. Aaron had tamed that in him but old habits die hard. Aaron was distracted out of his thoughts when he heard the riding crop swish and tap gently into his skin. Aaron jerked back instinctively.

‘Thought you’d lost concentration,’ Robert said. ‘Am I not being stimulating enough for you, sweetheart? Want me to heat things up a little?’ Robert walked behind Aaron. He dragged the leather of the riding crop down the indent of his spine. ‘Do you like when I treat you like I own you?’

Aaron nodded, a blush rising up on his face.

Suddenly, Robert was breathing on the back of his neck and whispering into his ear. ‘I want you to say it.’

Aaron opened his mouth and closed it again, the words getting stuck in his throat.

‘No?’ Robert jarred. ‘How about now?’

Before Aaron had time to process what Robert meant by that, he felt the sole of his foot sting as Robert lightly caned him.

‘Fuck,’ Aaron muttered.

‘Say it.’

‘I – I love it when you – own me,’ Aaron struggled.

‘Good boy.’

    Aaron heard footsteps. He heard Robert place something down, he assumed the riding crop, and then jingling. More footsteps. Robert stroked Aaron’s neck, his skin prickling where Robert’s fingertips danced. He felt Robert place stiff leather around his neck and he swallowed against it. Robert fiddled with the buckle for a second.

‘How does that feel?’

‘G-good,’ Aaron nodded.

‘Not too tight?’

‘No.’

Robert grew silent which made Aaron nervous. Aaron felt Robert tug sharply on his collar. ‘Crawl.’ Aaron did as he was instructed, he let Robert lead him onto the sofa.


	4. Stick It In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below or send me an ask on my tumblr - vintage-mist/pastel-robron. Thanks for reading. Have a great Friday!

Aaron did as he was instructed, he let Robert lead him onto the sofa. Aaron was kneeling on the sofa, his hands still bound behind his back. Robert slipped his blindfold down, letting the material fall. Aaron looked around, blinking slightly at the sudden surge of light. Robert kissed his shoulder from behind him. ‘I’m going to eat you out.’

    Robert settled behind his husband, his knees touching the floor. Aaron’s breathe was raspy as he anticipated the warmth of Robert’s tongue filling him up. Robert kissed Aaron’s left cheek and Aaron held back a moan. Robert kissed his skin again, before biting down hard. Aaron whimpered in response.

‘Robert,’ Aaron groaned. Aaron knew what it was. Robert liked to mark him as his. It was one of his husband’s favourite things and Aaron would have been so damn annoyed by his husband’s possessiveness if it wasn’t sexy. Robert pulled back, parting Aaron’s cheeks until his skin stretched and diving in without much thought. Aaron let out a wry moan as Robert licked his hole.

He knew he was releasing pre-cum over the sofa and he hated the thought of having to get it dry cleaned. Robert removed him out of that as he buried himself deeper. Aaron’s legs shook and he had to focus on staying upright. Aaron was howling like a dog within two minutes. Robert knew how to use his tongue and Aaron was already pent up from a day of being plugged.

‘Robert… Please. Stop. I can’t. I’ll -,’ Aaron begged. Robert stepped back, his face red from the skin contact.

Aaron was breathing frantically, his heart pounding in his chest; desperately pleading himself to find an iota of self-control or dignity.

‘Told you,’ Robert grinned.

Aaron turned his head over his shoulder, glancing at Robert. ‘Told me what?’

‘That I’d make you whimper. Such a compliant slut.’

     Aaron turned back, staring at the kitchen and trying to get some equilibrium. ‘We’re going to have to get the sofa dry cleaned.’

Robert laughed heartily. He stood up. ‘You know how to make a man hard, Slave Sugden. I’m not done with you yet though. We can worry about that after.’

‘After what?’

Aaron felt Robert’s hands on him. He suddenly regretted asking. Robert freed his hands from their restraints. Aaron stretched his arms, wincing slightly as they grew numb with pins and needles.

‘Turn around,’ Robert insisted. Aaron shifted, pressing his back against the cushions. ‘Make yourself comfortable up against the arm.’ Aaron gave Robert a quizzical look as he rested against the softness of the sofa, letting his legs stretch across it.

‘What are we..?’ Aaron questioned.

Robert didn’t answer. He pulled his jeans and briefs down over his hard cock. He leant into Aaron, unclipping the lead from his collar and placing it around his mouth like a gag, doubling the chain until it was tight enough around his head to hold. Robert clambered onto the couch, straddling his husband. He slipped his dick inside him of gently.

‘Oh,’ Aaron sighed. Robert thrust into him, reaching forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. Robert kissed down Aaron’s neck, over his collar and across his shoulder as he thrust into him.

     Robert settled into a rhythm. His thrusts intensified, harder and harder as he chased his orgasm. Aaron was falling apart like putty in the man’s hands, the collar pulling against his throat every time Robert moved. His body was jilting and he was moaning like a whore through his muzzle.

‘I’m gonna -,’ Aaron mouthed.

Robert smirked and pounded into him purposefully, long and rough. Aaron swallowed air, his heart rate going into overdrive. Aaron came onto his stomach, shaking and breathing; all his muscles falling slack as he finally released. ‘Robert,’ he exclaimed. He was a mess and he knew it. But he was Robert’s mess and he fucking _loved_ it.

Robert came soon after, groaning loudly as he shot his load into Aaron. At this point, Aaron reasoned, the sofa was dead to him anyway. Robert pulled the lead out of Aaron’s mouth, untying it slowly as he panted heavily.

    ‘I love you,’ Robert cooed softly. He nestled his face into Aaron’s chest. His fingers linking with Aaron’s. Aaron glowed with love for the man on top of him.

‘Love you too.’

Robert moved after a minute. ‘Right. I’m going to make a brew, make dinner, run you a bath and then see if Liv wants to come home.’

‘No, don’t,’ Aaron muttered sleepily. He felt so lethargic all of a sudden. Robert was like a giant blanket spread over him, warm and comforting. ‘I’m not letting go.’

Robert chuckled softly, his freckles illuminating his face. ‘Okay, I’ll stay.’ He settled back, burying his face in Aaron’s chest. Aaron’s other hand stroked through Robert’s hair gently. He let his eyes fall shut for a second, feeling that all was right with their world.


End file.
